


Butterfly Prince

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [194]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Child Stiles, M/M, Married Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Isaac never wanted children, but Scott did, and to keep Scott happy he agrees to go along with adopting a child. Just one kid, just one so that Scott could at least have a piece of what he’d always dreamt of having. But the thing is, although Isaac never wanted a child, a little boy wearing a bright red jacket and Butterfly wings changes things.





	Butterfly Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, and welcome to my madness. (So I'm trying to post this, again, and for the last time. I'm done trying.)
> 
> If you aren't familiar with this series, be warned here you shall find plenty of mistakes and bad writing due to the timelimit given to me. There is only 15Minutes to figure out a little tale to write, many mistakes here so if you can't handle that RUN NOW and be well. But if you can and want to read this tale, then fine and thank you for giving it a go. Each tale is a payment to my friends, who will give me a road to take and off I go. 
> 
> So, my friend who is for this time around called Aerospace-Ajar wanted a married Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey tale, where Isaac who doesn't want kids adopts Stiles to make Scott happy because Scott wants a child, but although Isaac had agreed to this he didn't expect to actually like the little kid.

Isaac had never wanted children, he’d never had any interest in being a parent, didn’t believe himself capable of being one. It was Scott who wanted children, always had, and to keep his husband happy Isaac had agreed to adopting one kid, only one. One child, just one. 

 Isaac honestly didn’t give a damn about what sort of child they’d end-up with, all he cared about was that Scott was happy. The want to see his husband happy was the only reason, _the only reason_ , why Isaac wasn’t spending his day-off sleeping instead of walking into the Hale orphanage.

 Since Laura Hale had taken over the small orphanage the interior had become less bleak and far more cheerful, the suffocating silence Isaac had experienced during his brief stint at the establishment was no more and neither were the dreary colorless outfits old-miss-Josephine insisted the children wear; all the children wore colorful outfits, not one similar to another’s, not one child was forced to look the same as the others.

 `Welcome, the McCall’s, am I right? ´ Laura Hale asked as she came through one of the doors to their right, all smiles and welcoming.

`Yes. ´ Scott responds immediately moving to shake hands with the smiling woman, `I’m Scott, and this is my husband Isaac. ´ neither Isaac or Scott miss the way Laura’s gaze lingers a little bit longer on Isaac who no doubt looked like shit, dark circles under his unfocused gaze.

 `Sorry, he just got off of work. ´ Scott says, moving back to stand next to Isaac, `because of the flue season he’s been working none-stop for days. ´

`Ah, yes, you’re a nurse am I right?  ´ Laura asks, her smile bright as she gestures for them to follow her down the hall.  

 `Doctor. ´ Isaac can’t help the way his voice is a little bit clipped, he’s exhausted and just wants to be in bed, sleeping.

`Oh, that’s right. ´ Laura says rather apologetically, ` and Scott, you’re a vet, right? ´

 `That’s right. ´ Scott responds far too cheerfully, `I take care of the pets and Isaac the owners. ´ From there on Scott and Laura go on babbling, and Isaac just ignores the two.

 `Am I right about you having pets? ´ Laura asks as they step outside into the backyard, and like the interior of the building Isaac hardly recognizes the outside, there are toys all around and even swings, there’s even a treehouse.

 `Yes, a couple of dogs and cats. ´ Scott starts, worry in his voice, looking over at Isaac as if asking him if he’d just screwed-up their future with a child.  

 `No need to worry. ´ Laura says, placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder, a degree of bemusement in her voice, `I just wanted to make sure, that I haven’t separated the kids for no reason. ´

 `Separated?  ´ Isaac asks, breaking his silence for once and only just avoiding stumbling over a small bike that had been disregarded carelessly.  

` Well, yes, I’ve found it to be less distressing for both the children and the adults when children with serious pet-allergies aren’t around when pet owners are her to adopt. The heartbreak that comes when the adoption doesn’t fit is too horrible and traumatizing to the child, and adults too. Which is why, we try here at the Hale orphanage to minimalize distress to both the adults and children. ´

 `Sounds reasonable. ´ Scott says, his eyes now focused on the small group of children playing at a distance.

There’s a kind-faced woman watching over the kids, and certainly Isaac is introduced to her but he’s just not paying attention not when it takes so much of his dwindling energy to just remain standing, and he does remain standing while Scott starts to interact with the kids.

 He’s not entirely sure for how long, he’s been standing there, when he feels someone small takes his hand and begin to pull him away from Scott and the others.  

`Naptime. ´ a determined little voice says, and he doesn’t open his eyes or fight it when he’s gently pulled onwards to the unknown, when he _does_ open his eyes it is to the gentle direction of, `Sit. ´followed by, `Lay down. ´ there’s a little kid standing before him, wearing a bright-red and slightly too big jacket, and a pair of large butterfly-wings that had seen better days attached to the back that was too small to really to carry those wings correctly.  

`Lay down. ´ the child repeats, gently pushing Isaac who does as he is told, even if the large porch swing isn’t all that comfortable for someone as tall as Isaac to lay down on.

 `Here. ´ the kid with big brown-eyes says while handing him the old and worn teddy bear that had been held by a tiny arm sporting a cast, `sweet deams. ´ the kid tells him before kissing cheek before trying to tucking him in with a rather smelly blanket.

`Stiles. ´ Laura’s voice calls out towards them, `What are you doing? ´

 `He needs naptime. ´ the kid declares with an air of, “you aren’t very smart, are you?” and Isaac might like this little piece of attitude, and Isaac would swear and tell everyone that Scott had totally had heart-eyes when he’d stood there next to Laura Hale, and Isaac just knows from that moment that this little kid would be the one Scott would pick.

 

**~*~**

Although Isaac might not have been interested in becoming a parent, may not have wanted a child, he has to admit that Stiles isn’t half-bad of a child. He’s funny, matches Isaac’s own humor beautifully to the great dismay of Scott, and he’s curious and sweet by nature. Isaac knows, just knows after Stiles’ first-day with them that he just fits perfectly in their lives, the kid just makes their house feel more alive and even their dogs seem more energetic and cheerful with Stiles around.

 It comes as a shock to Isaac when he realizes that he likes Stiles, genuinely likes the manipulative little kid sleeping between him and his husband. He actually likes a child, and it, it’s just so shocking of a realization that he just has to wake his sleeping husband up.

 `What? What’s wrong. ´ Scott asks, voice alarmed as he continued to ask, ` Is it Stiles? Is he alright? ´ Scott turns to look at the sleeping child, eyes searching for something the matter.

 `He’s fine. ´ Isaac whispers, voice surprisingly shaky, then again, he has just had a major shock so a bit shakiness seemed proper.

 `Then – then, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you sleeping? Why am I not sleeping? ´ Scott asks appearing as baffled as he sounds.

 `I – I think I actually like this one. ´ Isaac confesses, looking down at the little boy who’d started to snuggle closer to him.

 `What are you talking about? ´ Scott asks, looking at him like he’s lost his mind, and it as very possible that Isaac had indeed lost his mind.

 `I think I like Stiles. Like actually like him. ´ Isaac confesses and Scott looks completely confused where he now sat, looking at him like Isaac wasn’t making any sense.

 `That’s good. That’s what’s supposed to happen. ´ Scott states, running a hand over his face before looking down at the sleeping form that lay between them.

 `But – but I’m just not prepared for it. ´ Isaac says, looking down at the child he’d thought he’d never be comfortable calling his anything, but now as he lays there and feeling the warmth of that slumbering figure stuck to his side Isaac thinks it isn’t going to be that hard to tell people that Stiles is his, his son.

 `You’re ridiculous. ´ Scott states before leaning over Stiles and kissing Isaac softly, `Go to sleep, Isaac. ´

 `I’m just not prepared. ´ Isaac mumbled into the darkness as Scott settled back to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Isaac is in the middle of setting the table, using the fancy plates like Scott had wished, trying and failing to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about what stupid and unkind crap his brother might say once he arrived. Knowing Jackson there was a possibility he’d say something that would cause a major setback to the blooming relationship between Stiles and them.  Isaac is in the middle of worrying and thinking about making some excuse why Jackson shouldn’t come over when Stiles breaks the focused silence Stiles had fallen into while folding napkins, folding each napkin exactly the way Scott had showed him hot too. 

 `What if they no like me?  ´ Stiles asks, his voice so small and full of worry.

 `Then they aren’t worth knowing you. ´ Isaac states easily enough, looking straight into the worried brown-eyes of what was now his son. Stiles appears so small and nervous where he sits, no longer folding napkins.

 `Listen, Stiles, it doesn’t matter if they don’t like you. ´ Isaac continues to say before shooing Mr. Whiskers off of the table, then moving over to where Stiles sat, all dressed-up in a nice pair of paints and a soft little knitted sweater that was a lot like the one Isaac was wearing.

 `All that matters, ´ Scott says as he enters the dining room, carrying glasses which he carefully placed down upon the table, then moving over to kiss the top of Stiles head, `All that matters is that papa and I love you. ´

 Isaac thinks it should bother him being called papa, after all he hadn’t wanted a child, and had even thought that he’d insist on being called Isaac and not dad or daddy or papa, but there he stood feeling perfectly comfortable with being called papa. Sure, he’d been shocked when in the early hours of the morning Stiles woke him up by calling him papa, and declaring happily that he and daddy had made breakfast, but it was starting to feel perfectly normal to him by now.

 Before another word could be said the doorbell rang, and both Scott and Isaac know immediately who it is, since Scott’s mother always had to arrive early to help with dinner even if they swore they didn’t need her help.

`Ready to face abuela and Chris? ´ Scott asks, gently waiting for Stiles to give him a small nod before picking him up, the moment Stiles is out of the chair the two dogs that had been sleeping underneath the table soring are awake and up and about. Together as a family, the head towards the door before Melissa has a chance to use her own key to unlock the door.

 Almost as soon as Isaac opens the door, Melissa is inside with Chris following her and Scott’s stepdad gives both Isaac and Scott a rather apologetic look.

 `Oh my God. ´ Melissa breathes out the moment her eyes land on the little boy Scott was still holding, repeating the words one more time before desperately trying to find a place to set down pie she’d brought with her.

 `Oh, this is new. ´ Chris says, a smile appearing on his face as his eyes land on the nervous little boy held by his step-son.

 `Mom, this is Stiles. ´ Scott says as he moves towards his mother, who in the end just shoves the pie into Chris’ hands, and it’s by pure luck that it doesn’t fall to the floor.

 `And Stiles, this is your abuela. ´ Scott tells the little boy who has been told a great many things about Melissa and Chris.

 `Hi. ´ Stiles all but whispers while giving a small wave at Melissa who can barely speak.

 `Hi sweetie. ´ Melissa says before turning to look at her own son, `Why didn’t you tell me! I could’ve brought him something. What sort of abuela will he think me to be. ´

 `Scott wanted it to be a surprise. ´ Isaac says while taking the pie and heading towards the kitchen, leaving Scott to deal with the mess he’d insisted on making, `Surprise! ´

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should explain a few things.
> 
> Isaac was adopted by the Whittemore's like Jackson, so they are brothers, and the Whittemore's will love Stiles as will Jackson (sure, Jackson isn't happy with Isaac for not telling him about the adoption, because not knowing about having a nephew Jackson didn't bring his nephew a gift, and that's not alright!). Like Jackson likes his nephew enough to allow Stiles to eat ice cream inside his fancy car, that's love people! 
> 
> AND Allison and Scott are step-siblings, so auntie Allison would be the sort of aunt who will be up for babysitting anytime (not that Stiles grandparents aren't going to try and pull rank here), and she likes doing arts and crafts with Stiles and doesn't question it when Stiles wants to play tea party. 
> 
> Melissa and Chris love having Stiles around, even if it's only for a few hours because Isaac and Scott are stuck at work. Melissa likes having Stiles aorund helping her in the kitchen, Chris loves having a little child cuddling up to him and reading to the little boy and taking naps with Stiles is awesome too. Melissa and Chris love taking Stiles to the park or even to the store, sure he's got way too much energy but that energy makes them feel a great deal more younger than their years.


End file.
